Rules
General Rules # Be Kind, Be Courteous, Be Cautious - Please be kind to everyone, always approach calmly, and don't give your personal information out to others you do not know well. # Be Polite, Be Respectful, Be Patient - Remember that not everyone is the same, and we all have our own interests and personalities. Remember that not everyone is in your timezone, and not everyone is quick to respond. Please do not pester for replies; if someone has not responded for over a week, please let the Admin or one of our Moderators know. # Be a Good Influence, Be a Team Player, Be Involved - No directory can thrive if not everyone puts forth a little bit of effort! Please try your best to set a good example for people-- in the directory and outside of it! When it comes to the directory and your fellow members, try not to be so shy! We only accept nice people, so no one (should) bite your head off, right? IC Rules General # Please do not shame your fellow muses, for any reason, unless previously discussed Typist-to-Typist! You never know how the other person will react. # If you have any questions as to how you're related to someone else within the family, please contact the Admin or our Family Relations Moderator. AIM # Please introduce yourself upon first messaging someone, to avoid any confusion! Let them know that you're a member of the family! # All General Rules apply within the AIM chats. # Please keep all OOC chats OUT of the Choi Family Reunion chat. OOC Rules General # It is preferred, though not required, that all Typists are over the legal age of consent in their country or state. # Please be familiar with the Admin and/or one of our Moderators before joining; this makes the application process a lot quicker. To get in contact with them at nearly any time of day, their AIM Screennames are listed on the Introductory page. # Please do not shame your fellow Typists, for any reason! You never know how the other person will react. # If you plan to leave on a hiatus, or leave altogether, please let someone know, and make sure it's known by the Admin! If you would prefer to take your given muse elsewhere, just let us know. Your Wikia page will stay active, but your muse will not be given out again. If you leave please try and give a reason for leaving, and an explanation for what happened to your muse. This will help further questioning from Typists and muses. If you leave without a reason one will be made for you. AIM # Please introduce yourself upon first messaging someone, to avoid any confusion! Let them know that you're a member of the family! # All General Rules apply within the AIM chats. # Please keep all IC and OOC chats OUT of the Choi Family News Updates chat. Wikia # If you discover a misprint, or would like to request an addition to a page, please get in contact with our Admin, IC/OOC Relations Moderator, or our Public Affairs Moderator. # Please remember: YOU MAY NOT EDIT YOUR MUSE'S WIKIA PAGE ON YOUR OWN. If you would like to add, edit, or change something on one of your profiles, or you find a misprint, please get in contact with our Admin, IC/OOC Relations Moderator, or our Public Affairs Moderator to have it changed.